


Of Reckless Fathers and Their Sons

by Peter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter/pseuds/Peter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scott and isaac deal with the aftermath of reckless fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Reckless Fathers and Their Sons

“Isaac?” Scott called rubbing the sleep from his tired brown eyes. He glanced at the bold red numbers of his digital clock. It was somewhere around three in the morning and Scott’s brow wrinkled in worry. He always woke up right next to his lover. The tanned teen climbed out of his warm cozy bed and pulled on a pair of sleep sweatpants as he trudged downstairs. He walked slowly and with little coordination, not caring that the wooden steps were creaking. Where could Isaac have gone? Why would he leave?

“Hey, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” And then as if nothing had happened Isaac was there. He was holding Scott close to his warm chest and kissing the top of his head. Scott sighed in relief before he was again confused as he looked past Isaac. “Coffee at three in the morning?” He asked. Just the small dim light above the kitchen counter was on, illuminating a mug of coffee no longer steaming but just sitting half completed on the Formica counter top.

“I was just restless.” Isaac spoke with a rehearsed coldness and he began to walk them back upstairs. Scott didn’t believe him for a second. Derek had taught them all how to lie to each other—a werewolf was entitled to his secrets—but Isaac and Scott never lied to each other.

Scott thought to ask Isaac what was going on but he also didn’t want to make it into anything bigger than it was. “I love you.” He said lying back down to sleep. The warm comfort of Isaac and their cotton sheets surrounded him and he yawned in contentedness.

Isaac smiled to Scott before giving a nod, “I love you more.” He whispered before wrapping his arms around Scott and watching him fall to sleep again.

The morning was the same as always and it led Scott to doubt that the night before had even happened. It was all a dream. Scott kissed Isaac’s nose and gently woke him. The curly haired teen yawned. Scott smiled and tore himself away from Isaac so he could use the bathroom.

Halfway through his shower he heard Isaac enter the bathroom to use the toilet. After hearing the flush Scott felt a cool draft as the shower door was slid open and Isaac ducked under the spray behind him. “Morning.” He said kissing Scott’s neck.

“Morning Mr. Lahey.” He said closing his eyes enjoying the embrace of his boyfriend.

“Please, Mr. Lahey was my father, call me Isaac.” He joked in Scott’s ear before kissing his boyfriend’s neck some more, leaving a few hickeys in his wake. 

“You’re _so_ funny.” Scott quipped sarcastically before grabbing the scrubby and soap lathering them both up. Isaac’s hand snaked around to tease Scott’s soapy bits before he turned around and gave Isaac a curious look. “Do you really want to explain to my mom why we were late to school today or…?”

Isaac groaned. “No.” He said slippery hands gliding over Scott’s smooth back and groping one of Scott’s cheeks, eliciting a yelp out of Scott.

* * *

 

The shower scene was far less exciting than Scott had anticipated. In fact the rest of the school day was similar. The classes, the students swirling about him like an eddy in a river. The only parts that seemed to flow together were the moments with Isaac in them.

Isaac drove them home after school. Derek had apparently got Isaac the car after much begging and blackmail having to do with Stiles. What exactly he blackmailed about Stiles-- Scott didn’t know. He wasn’t known as the perceptive one in the pack. The drive home was fast and when Isaac was at his house Scott was actually forced to do his homework.

Not that he minded doing homework so much when Isaac promised to reward every right math problem with a kiss—and maybe every good attempt with a short peck too. Isaac was perfect like that and Scott was happy and content. Still, there were parts of each other Scott and Isaac seemed to respect were hidden from view. It was like stepping on a staple sticking out of the carpet, they knew it was there but after stepping on it once they just avoided the general spot.

* * *

 

After dinner Isaac and Scott walked up to bed and changed, brushed, and washed. When everything was done the two lacrosse players settled into bed. Isaac curled around Scott in the same familiar way they had been sleeping for the past few months.

Usually Scott was a heavy sleeper but he found himself cold and he reached out for Isaac, finding no warm body beside him. “Isaac?” He called out before repeating the motions of the night before. Except this time after he’d walked the stairs and found his boyfriend sitting at the counter he crept up behind him and slung his arms around the other. “What are you doing?” He asked looking over Isaac’s shoulder at the mug of coffee again.

“I just can’t sleep go back to bed.” Scott could tell this was one of the thorny issues he shouldn’t tamper with but they were too close to have a nondisclosure clause in their agreement now. Scott loved Isaac, at some point they had to pull the staple and find out what was causing the discomfort.

“Why?”

“Because I can’t. Let’s go to bed.” The answer was so stout that Scott almost went with it.

“No. Tell me why you don’t sleep more than four hours a night and you have coffee at three in the morning. Tell me Isaac.”

“No.” He said and it was such a definite answer Scott felt bad for asking. Isaac’s eyes were in pain and Scott kissed his forehead taking the seat beside Isaac at the counter.

“Please?” He asked desperately.

“First, it has nothing to do with you. I just… When my father used to get angry he would send me to bed at first. He would wait until I was sleeping before waking me up in the middle of the night to beat me before I was able to fight back.” He shuddered remembering the ghost punches and feeling the bruises beneath his skin tremble.

Scott hugged Isaac close. “I’m sorry.” He said unsure of what else he could do. “I’m so sorry.”

Isaac shook his head pushing Scott back to see him crying. Scott couldn’t help himself, it was just too damn sad. “It’s okay.” He kissed Scott’s tears away before kissing his lips. “Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night scared and my heart is beating so fast I don’t want to wake you. I just go downstairs and make coffee. The routine calms me and I just go back to bed before you wake up.” He admitted with a weak, hurt, old-Isaac smile.

Scott shook his head. “Wake me.” He said into the other’s shoulder. “Wake me if you need me I will be there for you. I'll never leave you alone.” He reassured Isaac before the werewolf guided them back up the stairs. And an hour later when Isaac woke from the nightmares he shook Scott’s shoulder. Isaac revealed to Scott the vivid nightmares and Scott held him against his chest, letting Isaac listen to his steady heartbeat, letting the comforting beat rock him back into a restful sleep.

As he cradled Isaac’s head to his chest Scott realized just how much a burden Isaac had been holding inside. He was sorry for not realizing it sooner and he decided he’d never let Isaac feel alone because of what his reckless father did again.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/kudos! i thrive off of response and i really enjoy feedback!


End file.
